


Prompt: Nightmares

by Angelwithbrokenwings



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [1]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 12:59:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16640594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelwithbrokenwings/pseuds/Angelwithbrokenwings
Summary: Being a witcher means not only facing evil day to day but even at night when they think they’re safe in their own homes.





	Prompt: Nightmares

It’s late when Shani feels the tossing and turning next to her. Eskel doesn’t usually wake for a few more hours, especially after a few contracts. Her witcher likes his sleep, especially when it’s in their own warm bed. It takes a few moments of more tossing and turning to realise something isn’t right. Then she hears the moaning.

“No, please. No.” It’s a murmur at first, but she can still hear the distress in his voice.

She turns to face him, leaning on her elbow as she begins to gently stroke his hair back. She can see the pulse fluttering in his neck and sighs. He hasn’t had a nightmare this bad in a long while.

“Shh, its okay, it’s just a bad dream, wake up my love” she soothes.

Eskel tries to move away from her touch, the contact making his panic rise as he tries to shy away from the comforting hand.

“Stop!” It’s louder this time, more distressed. His chest rises from the bed, back arching as he tries in vain to get away from the mystery being that has him in his clutches.

Shani is more forceful when she speaks this time, shaking his shoulder, trying once again to rouse him. “It’s just a dream, wake up. I’m here, it’s only me. You’re safe.” Her hand moves to his chest, stroking soothing patterns trying to turn the angry touch in his dream to one of love and comfort, hoping to rouse him.

She continues until the man beneath her starts screaming and writhing, she feels his heartbeat pick up even faster in his chest and does the only thing she can think of and straddles him; holding his face between her hands. His face creased as he grunts, fights against the hold she has on him.

Tears are streaming down his face as the anger and fear in his voice turns to pleading. “Please just stop. End this.”

Her heart breaks for him as she too begs him to wake up, so she can hold and comfort him and let him know whatever is holding him in his dream will never get to him. Not while she’s around. 


End file.
